The Last Promise
by olympicmayhem
Summary: It's almost Cagalli's birthday and Athrun promised to sing to her but a week before her birthday, Athrun died.


The Last Promise

A/N: This is my second fanfic … sorry for the wrong grammar...I tried my best to check it...my grammar is not that good...anyways, please enjoy and please REVIEW this story...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundamu Shido Desutini ( Gundam SEED Destiny). It's owned by Hajime Yatate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, and Sunrise Inc.

"What do you want for your birthday Cagalli?" asked a blue haired Coordinator to a blonde girl sitting next to him. The day was perfect; the sun is shining brightly and the wind blew softly. It's only a month before the blonde Natural's 18th birthday.

"Hmmm...let me think about it..." she replied. Then an idea suddenly popped into her head. "Are you going to do anything that I asked you to do?" she asked.

"Of course Cagalli." replied Athrun. "Promise me." She was making sure that Athrun will do anything that she wants. "Promise." he raised his right hand. She smiled then nodded.

"Well...I was just wondering...I want you to sing on my birthday. Since I haven't heard you sing, I want you to sing." She looked at him carefully, examining his face. Athrun thought for a while then nodded.

Cagalli was so excited that night. She can't wait for her birthday. She looked for a pen then marked her calendar. She slept happily that night.

Athrun is having little trouble looking for a suitable song to sing. He don't like to sing but since it was for his blonde natural, he would do it.

* * *

A week before her birthday...

"Will you please go to the hospital right now Cagalli?" her brother told her on the phone.

"Why would I go to the hospital?" she asked confused. Why would I go to the hospital? She repeated the question in her head.

"I'll explain everything once you're here." was the reply she got.

"But..." she hasn't got a chance to finish her sentence because her brother already hung up. She was puzzled but did what she was told to. Once she was in the hospital, she was greeted by a crying Lacus and Kira trying to comfort her, sadness evident on his eyes.

"Kira," she called him, "what happened?" Kira and Lacus looked at each other carefully. After five long minutes, Lacus nodded.

"Cagalli," he started. His voice was shaking like he was nervous or something. "When Athrun was driving home, he was distracted. He wasn't looking at the road then..."

"Then what? What is it Kira?" asked Cagalli. In the back of her mind, she knew what had happened next but she wouldn't believe it until she saw proof. "You don't mean that something bad happened?" when he didn't answer she added, "I've got to see him, Kira. Where is he?" he didn't answer that either. Realization struck to her like lightning. She will never see him again. Tears rolled down her eyes as she realized that she wouldn't be with him anymore.

"No! That's impossible! Athrun promised me he would sing on my birthday! I refuse to believe it!" she shouted. She thrashed herself to her brother. Her brother hugged her tightly while Lacus tried to comfort her. Kira and Lacus both knew that when Cagalli knew that Athrun died, she would react worse than them. They both knew that Cagalli loved Athrun dearly and vice versa.

* * *

Cagalli went home and locked herself inside her room. She was too depressed that she threw away her calendar. It was only yesterday that she saw him. He kissed her good bye last night, it was just last night but it looked like it all happened last year. She's been like that for a week. One night, as she was sleeping too peacefully, she didn't know what date it is, she felt someone kissed her lips. She popped open her eyes to see if there's someone's there but no one is there except for her. She checked the clock. It informed her that it was only one in the morning. She heard someone singing and told her, "Sorry if I'm out of tune, happy birthday baby."

Even when he was already dead, he still kept his promise. He sang for her on her birthday. Even at the very end, he still kept his last promise.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know it's not angst, but I tried to! I tried my best to make it angst because that is the main genre, it's not drama and I know that it's not so depressing but I would be depressed if you wouldn't review this story. Once again, I would like you to read Together, forever, another AsuCaga fanfic. That's all! See you all in my new fanfic and I do hope that you would read it! Domo Arigato!! Sayo nara?! ...


End file.
